Kyoko Kirigiri
Kyoko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyouko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. An enigmatic girl whose talent was unknown from the beginning, she often helps Makoto to make a breakthrough during the investigations and trials. Later, it was revealed that she was actually an amnesiac. Her true identity was the daughter of Jin Kirigiri, the previous Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Her actual title is Ultimate Detective (超高校級の「探偵」). She survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. She is also one of the few returning characters in Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Kyoko joined the Future Foundation after the events of the first game. A light novel series based on her past has been published, titled Dangan Ronpa Kirigiri. Appearance Kyoko is a relatively tall, pretty girl with purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wears her lavender hair down and with a braid on the side, tied with a black ribbon. Her outfit consists of a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie, along with a short skirt and heeled knee-high boots. She always wears her custom-made black gloves to conceal scars on her hands that she received back when she was an amateur. Personality Kyoko is a stoic and mysterious girl with amnesia. She has a calm demeanor and tends to be completely unfazed by most of the events that occur, even when a body is found. Kyoko is also one of very few students that see things objectively and don't jump to conclusions in the trial, making her a valuable ally to Makoto. Kyoko is very sensitive regarding the subject about the Hope Peak’s Academy Headmaster (who later is revealed to be her own father), going as far as to even lose her cool when Alter Ego mentioned the possibility of him being the mastermind. She also doesn't like it when people keep secrets from her, as Makoto finds out. Ever since the first murder, she becomes closer to Makoto, evident from her later interactions with him hinting some sort of mutual attraction. When Makoto allows himself to be found guilty in Chapter 5 (though he's saved at the last minute by Alter Ego), Kyoko realizes that she's been putting her own desires ahead of his safety. When she discovers that Makoto ends up at the garbage disposal room, she risks her life to save him. She can also be seen as able to find the good in people's motives: for example, after the first trial (Sayaka Maizono's death), she goes to Makoto's room to tell him that she thinks that in the end, Sayaka actually wanted to make sure he didn't get the blame for her death, which is why she wrote "LEON" on the wall. Another example is in the second school trial, where she points out that the broken ID card is actually Chihiro Fujisaki's. Kyoko says that Mondo Owada broke it to protect Fujisaki's secret. Behind her stone cold personality, Kyoko seems to easily get emotionally upset, which is masked by her strong will. Even under calm situations, she sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her as shown when Alter Ego mentions her father, the former headmaster, as the person who might be the real culprit (mastermind) behind the sadistic game and when Makoto refuses to tell her about Sakura Ogami's odd rivalry with Monokuma (assumed that Makoto suspected Ogami's betrayal). History Several spoilers follow this section! Pre-Despair Incident Kyoko comes from a family of famous detectives. Even though her family kept their talent out of the spotlight, Kirigiri publicly touted her abilities so that the Hope's Peak recruiters would notice her. While attending Hope's Peak she did investigations for her father and the Hope's Peak Academy Steering Committee. Her past written in Dangan Ronpa Kirigiri's light novel. High School Life of Mutual Killing During the beginning of the game, Kyoko often keeps her distance from the other students while investigating. Prior to the investigation to find the way out with no casualties, Kyoko doesn't seem to cooperate with the other students and does most of the investigating by herself. She plays major roles in solving mysteries of the culprits in class trials. Later on in the game she begins to trust Makoto and starts calling him a friend. The First Trial During life in the academy, Kyoko is the only student who believes that Naegi is not responsible of Maizono's murder while trying to give As the detective told Makoto about Miracle Return and Tensed Rivalry with Real Enoshima Prior to Makoto's miraculous survival and return, Kyoko would begin her retaliation with Monokuma to reopen the trial, which the talking bear reluctantly agreed. She is then have reunited with the other students (who still think that Makoto was responsible of killing Mukuro) while explains on his behalf that the trial was restarted due to some circumstances (basically thanks to Kyoko's sharp retaliation over Monokuma's taunts). Throughout the course of the investigation, Kyoko learned that her father is no longer alive in the academy: his remains where put in a gift box by Monokuma in the secret room of the principal's bedroom. Even though she looked emotionless by this revelation, she was clearly shocked by the fact that her father, in fact, never forgot about her and was really dear to him, to the point that the password to access the secret room was Kyoko's name and that in that room there was a photo of a smiling Kyoko as a child with her father. Even though she is still pissed with her father, she was shocked enough to the point were she asked Makoto to leave the room, since she need to be alone for a while to 'collect' her feelings. As the true perpetrator was revealed as the real Junko Enoshima, Kyoko is shocked of her father's primary reason to cut his ties with her big family and his true motive to build the academy which made her remained silent for the first time. As she is motivated by Makoto's words that hope is still alive, Kyoko would rethink about the case which seemly involved with her late father's meaning, indicating that even though their hearts disconnected, she add that if she knew her father well, he would never allow her to survive if it meant sacrificing Makoto. With her support to Makoto, Byakuya witnessed Makoto managed to force Enoshima onto her knees and executed herself in a special punishment (Super Duper Nasty Torture) in the progress; which finally resulted in her 'death' and the survivors are finally free from the strings of the sadistic game. Considered their torments have finally over, Kyoko would wonder if Makoto's faith about hope would maintain pure after the gruesome journey while anticipating to. Before she bid her friends farewell, Kyoko would wonder if leaving the school would be for better or worst, which she wouldn't be miss. With that, Kyoko is among the 6 survivors who survived the incident and joined the Future Foundation. Execution : Main Article: After School Lesson '' Relationships Makoto Naegi Both are on good terms with each other, Kyoko trusts Makoto (although just for her plans against Monokuma) but Makoto puts his trust in her completely as he hopes that she would trust him as much as he trust her. Regardless, Kyoko seems to care a little for Makoto as time goes on. Evidence was shown when she entered his room and told Makoto to beware of Mukuro Ikusaba. She also saved him from Mukuro who was about to kill him when he was asleep, which actually turned out to be Junko Enoshima who was trying to kill the latter. During the last Class Trial, Makoto was the one who told the remaining students (including her) to not give in to despair. Kyo told Makoto that even though she didn't know her dad, he would never tell her to stay in the school if it meant deserting him, thus showing their bonds and trust to each other. Furthermore, Kyoko also helps Makoto solve each Class Trial whenever he was out of clues. When Monokuma "executed" Makoto during the case of Mukuro Ikusaba, she risked her own life to save him out of the garbage room. Also at their "Graduation," she told Makoto she was actually kind of looking forward to face whatever is out there if it's with someone like him. This hints out that she might have feelings for him. Jin Kirigiri Little is known about their relationship, she only stated that they were just family and nothing more. Jin left her when she was a little girl. Kirigiri stated that he only used her mother's death as an excuse so that he could leave the house and that she didn't really knew him as a father because they never really spoke to each other much during their days together. When she found out that her father died in the school and found his skeleton, she didn't show any feelings towards his death. But Makoto, who was looking at the remainings of her father instead, noticed that she didn't even look in the box. Makoto thinking, that somewhere in her heart she must have thought she was wrong about her father's death. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Luwak Coffee *Blueberry Perfume *In-Vitro Rose *Cherry Blossom Bouquet *Bojobo Dolls Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Swimmer *Gloves Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Observing Eye *Right-Side Brain Unleashed Quotes *“If I don't have to, I think I won't.” *“They're just underpants. It's not like I put my hands inside his socks...” *“Everyone, keep calm.” *“For the time being, let's go once more over what we know.” *“That's suspicious... someone is probably lying...” *“You won't find anything just staring at it.” *“...You're hopeless.” *“I... have come in contact with dead bodies for quite some time now...” *“When you see something strange, don't you think It's a good idea to check it in detail?” *“A hint is one thing, but simply sharing the answer it leads to is dangerous.” *“I don’t want to push too many preconceptions into your head before the school trial begins. You should come up with satisfying answers by yourself…” *“I do trust you, to a certain extent. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t even tell you this much.” * “Nothing will change if we stay here. Let’s go…” * (In reply to Hagakure) “... That's just gross.” * “As long as we don’t hear his explanation for it, this is not yet over.” *“He already confessed. I can’t imagine why he’d lie now.” *“Your conclusion is not wrong, in all likelihood.” * “I'm sure that won't change anytime soon... The only people I can show my hands to... are ''my family. Would you like to sign up?” (to Makoto Naegi) * “I didn't know my father, therefore I do not know of his arrival.” * “Didn't I tell you? If you make light of other people's emotions , it will surely come back to bite you.” * “To solve a mystery , you sometimes need to take risks. Isn't that right?” Trivia *Kirigiri in kanji (霧切) means "fog cutter", referring to her detective background. *In the beta version of Danganronpa, Kyoko is the first victim. References Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Dangan Ronpa/Zero Characters Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Dangan Ronpa Kirigiri Characters